Italy's Voice
by Sir5er
Summary: When Italy loses his voice, will Germany finally have peace and quiet?
1. Chapter 1

Italy sat up and stretched out in glee as he awoke from a pleasant pasta dream to a crisp, sunny morning. For some reason, in his head played the song, "Three Little Birds." He started to sing aloud, unaware that he had once again awoken before Germany, and would disturb him...

"Don't-a worry...about a thing..." he sang, as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and slid his feet into the slippers on the floor. His feet jolted back from feeling the freezing cold of the floor, but they slid in the slippers, anyway. A slight, "AHHH!" accompanied the surprise.

Germany moaned, turned on his side away from Italy, and grabbed the pillow from under his head, and put it over his face.

Italy hesitated, ducking his head closer to his shoulders and chest, but he continued, "Cause everything little thing's...gonna be alright..." He closed the door to the bathroom and continued to sing...in the shower!

Germany pulled the pillow off of his head, and rubbed his sleepy eyes...he moaned, again and sat up. He exhaled deeply and drug his hand down his face. "Zhat Dummkopf ist too loud in ze morgen...Vhat time ist it? 7?" he looked at the alarm clock that failed to go off and he grabbed it in shock. "10:30?!"

_Great…._Germany thought. He had accidently slept in! He exhaled in despair and disappointment in himself. _You Dummkopf…_ he shook his head and swung his legs over the side of the bed, but sat there, head in his hands. His mind was drawn to listening to Italy sing in the shower.

"Don't worry…about a thing…cuz everything's gonna be alright, Germany!" even though they weren't the best or original of lyrics…

"He has a nice voice…" Germany quickly shook off the smile of his face. "Vhat vas he doing in my bed, again?!"

He stood up and paid no attention to how cold the floor was to his bare feet and screamed, "ITALYYYYY!"


	2. Chapter 2

Germany swung open the bathroom door violently.

"Oppa Pasta Style! AAHHHH! GERMANYYYY!" Italy slammed the door closed.

Germany was taken aback for a moment (having seen Italy in nothing but a towel around his waist and blow drying his hair and singing to his reflection as if it were a girl), but then shouted through the door, as Italy had locked it, "GET OUT! NOW!"

"But Germany-"

Germany continued, "Don't make me break down this door!"

Italy unlocked the door seconds later and opened it to face Germany's scary glare. "EEP!" he cried and tried to close it again, but Germany held it open.

"Out…" Germany spoke calmly. "Now…"

Italy nodded slowly and scurried out. "But, Germany-!"

SLAM!

Germany slid down the closed door with his back and facepalm. He noticed the Italian's clothes on the floor. He sighed and picked them up, opening the door and throwing them out.

Italy shook his head. "Germany's being a meanie-pants again…and he just threw my clothes out on the floor…he-a never does that!" He thought for a moment… "He must be sick…or maybe he's mad?"

Just then, he heard a certain someone else pass Germany's room, the shadow of feet stopped in front of the door, and he knocked on the door. "Vest?" the shadow asked. "Get up, Lazy Vurst! You talk about me…"

Italy started to sweat in panic. Prussia was awake! And the only thing that protected Italy at the moment was Germany's unlocked but closed door. Maybe he could use his towel as a white flag…wait…

Prussia decided to mess with his brother, but he had no idea that Italy was in there, else he wouldn't have done it. He smirked as he wobbled the handle. "Vvvvesssstttt…" he sang.

Italy hid behind the other side of the bed.

"Vaaakkkkeeee upppppppp kesesesesesesese," Prussia laughed. "VAKE UP!" he shouted as he swung open the door, but he was a little surprised that no one was in there. He pouted. So much for scaring West. And he was gonna jump on the bed, too. He noticed the bed wasn't made and that Italy's clothes were on the floor. He smirked again. "Ita's running around naked kesesesesese…." He turned and closed the door again, as he sang down the hall, "I fought ze law und ze law von…."

Italy slowly got out of his hiding place and exhaled in relief. That was close. He didn't know what he would have done if Prussia found out he was hiding…without clothes….

Italy gulped and slowly made his way to the door. He opened it slightly and dared a peek out. It was clear. Italy made his way down the hall, quickly but quietly, and crotched down running like he was on a secret mission…he was, in a way…to find some clothes before Prussia came back or Germany found out about Prussia being in the house.

Italy and Prussia both froze as they heard mysterious whistling coming from Germany's room.

Italy ducked into his room as Prussia turned around to come down the hall, again. As he followed the unusual, care-free noise, he opened the door to Germany's room and continued to the bathroom. He stopped outside, listening behind the door.

"You know I can't smile vifout you…I can't laugh und I can't sing…" Germany sang in the shower.

Prussia tried to hide his snickers, "you can't sing?…you got zhat right…" Prussia was so involved in his laughter; he didn't notice that Germany had gotten out of the shower.

He swung open the door, expecting Italy, but his eyes grew wide at the sight of his insane older bruder in front of him. It was a little awkward….considering Germany wore nothing but a towel around his waist…

They both were frozen for a moment in shock. Prussia grinned, but Germany was the first to speak…or shout, "VHAT ARE YOU DOINGK?!"

"Hey, Vest!" Prussia started.

"OUT! NOWWWW! VHAT ARE YOU DOINGK IN ZE HOUSE?!"

Prussia scoffed and replied, "Coming from a man butt-naked und lives in mein attic…"


	3. Chapter 3

"GET OUT!" Germany screamed, pushing Prussia in front of him out of his room and down the hall to the front entrance.

Italy watched from his doorway, now dressed. He giggled quietly. He liked it when Prussia got in trouble with Germany. At least it wasn't him, so it was entertaining.

"PFT, Vest!" Prussia insisted, but Germany pulled him outside to talk to him.

Germany didn't realize he wasn't fully dressed yet and his cute neighbor was watering her rose garden when Germany and Prussia happened to meet her glance.

Prussia smirked and jerked his head up at her, flirtingly. Germany turned as red as the roses she was watering. His eyes grew wide in embarrassment and he took a few steps back.

Suddenly, the Italian we all know and love came to save the day. He popped up behind the hedges, seemingly out of nowhere and proceeded to flirt with Germany's cute blonde neighbor. "Ciao, ciao, Bella, Bella," he mused.

Germany saw this as his chance and rushed back inside. Prussia scoffed and decided to take a walk down the street. Besides, Germany will probably forget all about that little incident when he came back, right?

* * *

A few hours later, Prussia stumbled up the few steps and walked into the house, as if he were still welcome.

Germany stormed up to him, and stopped inches away from him. "I thought I told you to stay out…" he warned.

Prussia blinked a bit slowly and weakly smiled. His reaction was a little slower than usual…

Germany's eyes narrowed. "You've come back from ze bar, haven't you?"

Prussia scoffed, drunkenly. "Nein," he lied pathetically.

"I can smell it on your breath, don't you dare lie to me," Germany stated.

Prussia's drunken smile faded to seriousness. "Ja, I vent to ze bar, so vhattt?"

"You know vhere ze basement ist," Germany pointed, just in case he had to help him figure out where it was.

"Ja, ja, guten naucht," Prussia burped and stumbled down the basement stairs.

Germany closed the door behind him, but was slightly disturbed by the 'kesesesesesese' noise Prussia made as he descended the stairs to the basement. Germany shook his head and shivered. "Vhy do I keep him here?" Germany asked himself, out loud.

Italy walked by, not even noticing Germany, and whistled a tune rather annoyingly and unnecessarily loud.

Germany sighed and walked back down the hall to his room. He didn't want to be disturbed anymore, as he was working on a new guidebook.

"Hey, Germany, can I use your kitchen?" Italy poked his head into the hall from the kitchen, but Germany had already closed his door. Italy shrugged and said, "I guess it'sa ok. I'ma just make sure to clean up afterwards, ve!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Ve! Sunk!"

"Zhat's not somezing to be proud of!"

Italy had convinced Germany to play Battlership, but unfortunately for Italy, Germany was winning. But he didn't mind. He was just happy that Germany finally played a game with him.

"Your ships are all sunk, Italy," Germany stood up from the table and closed his red Battlership set. "Game over…"

"Ve," Italy smiled as he looked up at Germany. "Again!"

"Nein, I have vork to do," Germany took a single step away from the table, but Italy grabbed his sleeve.

"Please, Germany?" his pleading eyes were almost too much for Germany to resist, yet he did.

"Maybe tomorrow," he always said, and Italy knew it probably meant 'no', like Japan said.

"Aw…" Italy moaned. He coughed. Germany thought nothing of it, and proceeded to retire for the night.

Italy glanced back down at his blue Battlership set, and all the yellow pins that he had put in when Germany guessed a coordinate and 'hit' one of his grey hidden 'battleships'. He smirked and went to peek at where Germany had put his, since he never was any good at guessing when it came to battles.

He lifted the red set's lid and his mischievous smile faded. Germany's board was all full of white pins, meaning Italy had 'missed' his little grey submarines. "He wasn't lying….I suck…" He coughed again, and went to get a drink of water to soothe his throat.

"I-a don't like playing games with Germany…he always wins…" Italy whined. He took a sip of water, but it didn't help his throat. He sighed. "I like playing games with Prussia…at least I win…sometimes…" Italy thought for a moment. "Or maybe he lets me?" Italy shrugged and finished his water. He turned off the kitchen light and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Italy dragged himself out of bed. He moaned and went inside the bathroom and closed the door.

About the same time, Germany walked out of his room, fully dressed and well groomed. He knocked on Italy's room and gently opened the door. "Italy?" he asked. He smiled when he saw that Italy was already up, surprisingly. He closed the door and walked down the hall and into the kitchen. Turning on the light, he suddenly met the glance of Prussia sitting at the bar counter with a piece of toast with strawberry jam hanging out his mouth.

All at once, Germany's mood changed from good to worst. "PRRRUUUSSSIIIAAA!" he screamed.

Italy jumped at the sudden outburst.

"Hey, Bro-ha!" Prussia began.

"I told you to stay downstairs!"

"Pft, you and vhat army?"

"I'm counting to three…."

"Until you do vhatt?"

"Eins…."

Prussia held his ground, and just continued chewing his toast loudly, mouth open.

"Zwei…"

Prussia slowly stood up, on purpose, waiting for Germany to count down…

"Drei!" Germany rushed to Prussia, knocking him against the wall, holding him up by the collar.

"Oof!" Prussia hit the wall rather hard for early in the morning. Germany punched him in the gut and let go, causing Prussia to drop to his knees and clutch his stomach.

Italy rushed down the hall, and turned the corner to the kitchen, holding on to the wall as he turned. He stopped in shock. Germany held his foot on Prussia's chest and leaned in towards him. Prussia held his foot, trying to keep breathing. "You belong downstairs…." Germany snared. Prussia desperately fought to keep breathing.

"…!" Italy suddenly found he couldn't even talk. He tried again, but nothing came out. He began to tear. _Germany!_ He thought. _STOP IT! _He couldn't take it anymore, and ran to Germany, pushing him off Prussia. Prussia gasped in air and turned over to cough.

"Stay out of it, Italy," Germany warned. "I'm tired of zhis!"

Italy tried holding Germany back, gesturing to his throat. He began to hyperventilate.

"I don't have time for games," Germany pushed Italy out of the way. "Take your medications und shut up…" Prussia began to stand up, one knee up, but Germany kicked him back down.

Italy covered his eyes and turned around. He couldn't witness this…He began to sob. Even though he couldn't see, he could still hear…_Stop, Germany..._ He thought. …_Stop…_


	5. Chapter 5

"_Vest!" _Prussia's voice still echoed in Italy's head._ "Schtop it! Did you forget about ze Berlin vall being taken down? Ve're _BRUDERS_!"_

Italy swallowed and continued to stare out the window. It was raining heavily and dark outside. His eyes were heavy and puffy from crying this morning. He sighed and closed his eyes.

_Germany took Prussia by the arm, pulling him up from the floor, and pulled him to the cellar. He opened the door and threw Prussia inside, slamming the door closed and locked it. "Zhat vill keep you out of trouble…" Germany opened his pocket on his jacket and put the key inside, closing the pocket flap, again._

Italy opened his eyes. It was a horrible thing to witness. He couldn't figure out why he couldn't talk.

"Italy?" asked a familiar German accent.

Italy slowly turned his head to face Germany. Fresh tears streamed down his cheeks.

Germany's stern face softened when he saw Italy's face. "Oh, Italy," he was moved by his tears. "Vhy are you crying?"

Italy lowered his eyes and turned his head back forward. He glanced outside, again.

"I'm sorry you had to see zhat…" Germany stood next to him, placing his hand on Italy's shoulder.

Italy pushed his hand off his shoulder. His sad face was now full of anger.

"Ita?" Germany asked, lowly. Italy shot a look at him and stared at him with angry, crying eyes. Germany opened his mouth, but didn't know what to say. "Italy? Please tell me vhat's going on?"

Italy wanted to shout, 'you!', but he couldn't. He exhaled and stood up and walked away.

Germany sighed, not even turning around to watch Italy leave the room, and instead watched the rain fall. _Vhy ist he mad at me?_

Italy stood at the cellar door. He hadn't heard a single word from Prussia since this morning. He swallowed, as new tears formed in his eyes. _How can Germany do this?_ He thought. _It's cruel…he's still a nation, like us…_

Italy's soft, crying, brown eyes turned to angered, rage-filled eyes. His upper lip curled in fury. He pounded on the door, trying to free Prussia, but it was useless. He slid down the cellar door, in despair, and sobbed quietly.

Prussia glanced up at the pounding. He leaned on one arm, pushing himself up. His crimson eyes dripped with tears. He wiped his lower lip, where Germany had drawn blood. He frowned, turning away. He sat up and sat with his back to the door. He pulled his knees close to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. He lowered his head into his arms. Prussia began to sob quietly, and he whimpered. He held the bruise Germany had left on his forearm. His upper lip curled up in hatred. He swore revenge.

* * *

That night, Prussia waited until the lights under the door went out, and Germany had fallen asleep. He proceeded to try to unlock the door by slipping an unbent clothes hanger between the frame and the door. He gritted his teeth, searching blindly in the dark for the lock. He grinned when he heard the metal of the hanger hit the lock. He glanced around, trying to concentrate on unlocking it. He bit his lower lip gently. He pressed the hanger against the door frame until he made a hook and twisted it into the lock. He felt it click and smirked. The hanger was pulled back in and Prussia hesitated. He slowly opened the door and took a glance around.

Coast was clear. He sighed in relief and was even more relieved to see that Italy had fallen asleep at the dining room table. He smiled as he walked out in confidence. His crimson eyes glowed in the soft light of the overhead light of the stove. He smiled gently as he walked over to Italy. He inhaled as he stopped next to him. Italy stirred and glanced up at him. He smiled, but Prussia quickly slapped his hand over his mouth.

"SCHHHH!" he warned, pulling Italy to stand up. Italy rolled his eyes. He couldn't talk… "Vhat's up vif Vest?" Prussia asked.

Italy glanced down at his hand covering his mouth and Prussia removed it. Italy breathed out in relief, but shook his head. He shrugged.

Prussia stuck out his lower lip in a slight pout. He glanced at Italy, suddenly realizing. "You haven't spoken at all today…Are you sick?"

Italy rolled his eyes, and gestured to his throat. He coughed.

"Your voice?" Prussia asked, raising an eyebrow.

Italy exhaled and nodded.

"Perfect," Prussia grinned. "No one vill hear you scream…."

Italy's eyes grew wide.

**R & R! Fave and Follow me!**


	6. Chapter 6

Prussia roughly laid his hands on Italy's shoulders and pulled him to stand. Italy couldn't fight back versus this nation, he was too strong. Italy silently whimpered as Prussia pushed him into the wall, causing Italy to tear. Prussia grinned evilly and whispered, "Fight back. You'll have to learn how to defend yourself when _Germany_ isn't here." He emphasized the name of his younger brother with a hateful distaste. Prussia then took Italy by the collar and threw him to the floor. Italy slid about 10 inches before coming to a halt. Italy pulled himself up using his arms for support, but Prussia kicked him back down. "FIGHT BACK!" he spat.

Italy knew Germany was probably dead as a log, and wouldn't wake up to save him, so he tried standing up, but Prussia prevented his attempts.

"You're pathetic," Prussia took his foot off of Italy's stomach and turned to walk away.

Italy's rage built up rapidly and he slowly stood up while Prussia had turned his back. _It's-a not over, _Italy thought. He used his knee as a support for his hand as he stood up and when he had touched ground with both feet he ran after Prussia, tackling him from behind, but Prussia slightly turned to face him.

Italy knocked Prussia to the ground, but Prussia had caught both of Italy's attempted punches in both hands. While Italy struggled against Prussia's strength from above, Prussia struggled to get Italy off of him. Italy breathed through his mouth, because his anger and frustration couldn't go through his nose fast enough. He grunted in desperation.

Prussia grinned while he watched Italy struggle. He chuckled lightly, "Kesesesesese, Little Ita. Is zhat all you've got?"

The two countries exhaled deeply as Prussia finally won the struggle and turned Italy over, pinning him to the ground, this time. Prussia smirked in victory. "Now, ve'll do zhis mein way…"

Italy still struggled, and Prussia was slightly impressed with his attempt at wrestling. After all, Prussia was just having some fun practicing with Italy. At least he could win this match. Against Germany, he had no chance, although he wouldn't give his little brother satisfaction by losing. So even though he was clearly outmatched, he still attempted because he was just that awesome. So he wanted to know what it felt like to win a wrestling match, even if he cheated.

Italy was beginning to lose strength and Prussia grinned even wider. "Kesesesesesese," he laughed. "It's time you learn about…." He leaned closer, "Vital Regions…"

"It's time you shut up," Germany pulled Prussia by the back of the collar, causing him to gag for a moment and forcing him to his feet.

_GERMANY! _ Italy thought as he sat up with a smile.

"Vest-"

Before Prussia could finish, Germany threw him over the couch, causing Prussia to fall off it backwards and onto the living room floor. "How can anyone sleep vif zhat annoying pie-hole!"

Prussia grinned once again as he pulled one knee up and supported his hands on his knee as he stood up. "Ve're just having some harmless fun…"

"HARMLESS?!" Germany questioned rather loud. "Harmless, my ass! You were hurting him!"

"Pft, so?"

"Italy, are you ok?" Germany glanced down at Italy and he nodded at him.

Italy nodded back. He pulled his knee to his chest and hugged himself.

Germany turned back to Prussia, but almost not before being tackled to the kitchen floor. Germany hit his head on the hard tile floor, but it was just a scratch. Prussia sat on his stomach to prevent him from getting up, just like he had done to Italy. He held Germany's hands to the ground and leaned closer.

"Looks like I'll have to invade you as well," Prussia threatened.

Germany narrowed his eyes. "Just try it," he dared. "Let's see vhat happens…"

"You brought zhis upon yourself, Vest!" Prussia laughed, "KEEEEESSSESEsesesesesesesesese…."

Italy rushed to Germany's side, but Prussia pushed him away and Italy hit his head on the dining room table, knocking him unconscious.

The distraction was all Germany needed as he pushed Prussia off and rolled over, pinning Prussia to the ground. He held both of Prussia's hands above his head with one hand, and pulled back his other hand in a fist. But Germany hesitated, as Prussia's previous words came back to him, _Ve're bruders! Did you forget about ze Berlin Vall?_

"Damn you," Germany pulled Prussia up, still holding onto both of his hands. "If I ever see you in zhis house again…."

There was actual, real, truthful fear in Prussia's eyes, as Germany whispered, "…I'll kill you…"

Germany threw him down to the floor, knocking down a chair next to him. He turned to help Italy, as he had just gained consciousness. Italy sat up and held his head, rubbing the sore behind his head. "You ok?" Germany asked, putting his hand gently on Italy's shoulder.

Italy nodded. "Si…"

The two exchange glances. "Your voice!" Germany smiled.

"It's-a back!" Italy cried, and much to Germany's chagrin, embraced his neck.

Prussia coughed and slowly drug himself up with support from his arms. But he was shaking, trembling with fear. He breathed through his open mouth, in disbelief and defeat. His mind was full of tactics and strategies, but he couldn't escape this one. Germany suddenly stood over him as Prussia slowly glanced up to meet his stern, icy blues. They stared at each other for a long moment, the other waiting for the other to make the first move.

Then Germany spoke, "There vas a reason I abolished you back then…you're too obsessed with taking over things und invading! Ve can't have zhat kind of country now. It's dangerous. But ve all come und go, don't ve, Prussia?"

Prussia was speechless, for once, and held his tongue. He suddenly felt the pain and death of the victims of the Holocaust all over again. He couldn't face Germany anymore and let his head fall back down. This would be one fight he wouldn't survive…


End file.
